Stronger
by SoulSinger111
Summary: One-shot ,Set after Marian's return, Regina is upset and she feels that Robin left her forever but sometimes things don't end the way you expect them to.


**Hey guys, I had an idea of an Outlawqueen one-shot, **

**I hope you like it,**

**I don't own Ouat!**

_****these lyrics inside the story are from a song I wrote,****_

_**This is What I wish to happen when the season starts:) **_

**Stronger.**

* * *

><p><em>There is something cold in me<em>

Regina was standing there in the middle of Granny's, everyone were staring at her. She felt like she was cold as ice like she was dying, like her heart was ripped out from her, this couldn't be happening to her _again_, she was loosing her soulmate.

_Trying my best to be happy, but I cant control it _

She tried so hard to put a smile on her face, but she just wanted to kill that Marian, she couldn't help it, she couldn't posses the tears that were streaming down her face. She was invisible to Robin now, everything was ruined. So walked towards the door feeling numbed, her body was trembling, she was brokenhearted _again. _

_My chance to love again is falling down and I can't stand here and watch it _

She left Granny's and Robin looked around to see that Regina was gone.

'What have I done?' he asked himself, he ran out of the restaurant following the one he loved so much "Regina stop, just wait!" he yelled but she didn't turn around to face him. "Regina please wait, please don't walk away" he said begging her to stay and listen to what he had to say. Then she turn around looking at him, her eyes were so red and glassy.

_Then I look at you I'm scared that you will leave me here helpless_

"I don't wanna talk to you, go away Robin" she replied fighting the unshed tears, she wished none of that would happen, that their story wouldn't be written. "This is over go back to your wife and family they need you, leave me be!" she demanded, but he was not willing to leave her he grabbed her hand.

_I'm sorry dear I can't let you in_

"Let go of me right now!" she yelled at him,

_This is who I used to be_

Regina took her hand and poofed herself out of there leaving Robin with nothing but purple smoke, It was over, and she couldn't be so weak again, she had to pull herself together, because it was not the time to fall apart.

_Stronger I need to be stronger I can't let this thing bother me again!_

But she couldn't help it ,so she sat on the ground against the door and started crying, she missed their happy moments together everything they went through, these weeks were the best of her life, she never felt that way towards a man even with Daniel. Robin was different.

_Stronger just a little bit longer, don't ask me why now I say goodbye._

Someone knocked on the door, she knew it was Robin so she waited for him to leave, he knocked again saying "Regina open the door please, you don't understand!" no she couldn't understand, she knew it was his wife and he loved her so much. She knew it was hard for him to mourn her, but it was a long time ago, like he promised her once that she was the only one that owned his heart.

_Something about you had changed you found your light your blank page, it's the only thing I wanted_

"Oh come on Robin what's there to understand? you made your choice! please just go and be happy" she replied sobbing again, she knew he was listening to her, he was sitting against the door outside,the words she said, all he wanted to say that he couldn't live without her, that her loved her.

_I'm blaming her for this the mess she made she's still begging please, but I can not trust her_

So much for their love, they were happy but something had to come and mess it up, someone had to mess it up ,All of this was because of Emma, she brought Marian from the past, she did it she ruined their happiness.

Regina wiped away some tears and took a deep breath, she knew that she didn't have any choice,she had to talk to Robin because if she won't he'd never leave, so she opened the door and he stood there with his own unshed tears.

_Then I look at you I'm scared that you will leave me here helpless_

"You don't understand how much I love you, I'll never give up on us. When I saw Marian I hugged her because I never thought i'd see her again. And I talked to her I told her about us, that I let go of her, that I'm in love with someone else. She said she wants me to be happy even if it's not with her, she even told me to go get you when you left Granny's"

Regina was shocked, his words weren't the words she expected to hear. "Wait what?" she asked. "let me finish, I know I hurt you, but I never meant to, I love you and you are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with" his words touched her and made her cry again, he took his fingers and wiped away her tears. he looked at her and said "And i'm proud to have someone like you,someone so amazing so generous so loving" then he kissed her.

She knew that from now on she had her soulmate with her,

She knew she can trust him, and always be with him,

She knew that now they both are _Stronger._

* * *

><p><strong> I had so much fun writing this one, please review can't wait to see what you all think!<strong>

**Love,**

**Soul Xoxx.**


End file.
